


Stress Baking

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goushi finds Geki in the middle of baking/stressing. [Geki/Goushi, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "comfort food or item / feeding someone"

Title: Stress Baking  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "comfort food or item / feeding someone"

When Goushi entered the apartment, the air was thick with the smells of cookie dough and chocolate. He inhaled deeply as he put away his bag and hung up his jacket. “Geki? Are you all right?”

“Yes.” He was mixing the cookie dough by hand, the metal spoon clanking against the mixing bowl. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Goushi took off his shoes before stepping into the kitchen. “You’re making chocolate chip cookies.”

Geki kept mixing. “I was in the mood for something sweet.”

“Perhaps.” Goushi took a seat. “But I’ve noticed that you only make chocolate chip cookies if you’re stressed.”

Geki put the bowl down on the counter, sighing heavily. “Am I that predictable?”

Goushi smiled, a little. “Only your stress baking.”

“Well, it’s not that big a deal.” Geki stood on his tiptoes to get the top cabinet, where they kept the baking pans. “It’s just—”

“Your brother?”

“Yes.” Geki placed the pan on the counter gingerly. He began rolling the dough and putting them on the baking pan. “We had a discussion. Again.”

Goushi took a moment to consider his words. Geki was close to his brother—even when they were fighting for almost a month. “Is he still trying to run the restaurant from his hospital room?”

“I keep telling him that he needs time to recover—he almost died, Goushi!”

“I know.”

“But he keeps thinking that he’ll just bounce back.” Geki threw what would eventually become a chocolate chip cookie onto the baking pan. “Nevermind that his doctor has told him, more than once that he’s supposed to be avoiding stress.”

“I know.”

Geki leaned against the counter, eyes shadowed. “I know he’s worried about the restaurant. I am, too. But if he keeps doing this, he’s going to…”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Goushi stood up and grabbed him in a hug. “I know.”

Geki shuddered, then hugged him back (awkwardly—he hadn’t had a chance to rinse his hands yet). “I’m sorry. This probably wasn’t what you wanted to greet you after a long day at work.”

Goushi tried to laugh. “I think we’ll manage. Besides,” and he tightened his grip a bit. “I love you. Not how you greet me.”

“Thank you.” Geki pulled away. He still looked rough, but he was smiling a little now. “But that reminds me, I need to put the cookies in the oven.”

Goushi returned to his seat so Geki could work. “So, how are you planning to handle Burai?”

“One day at a time.” Geki close the over door. “I handled today by cutting off the phone and wireless to the restaurant.”

“Seriously?” That was surprisingly sneaky for someone like Geki.

Geki shrugged, then went to the sink to rinse off the bits of cookie dough. “It did hurt the lunch rush a little, but I figure that’s a small price to pay if my brother actually gets some rest.”

“Well, I’m proud of you.” Geki was sitting across from him now, so Goushi squeezed his hand. “And once Burai finally rests up, I’m sure he’ll be proud, too.”

Geki smiled at him. “I hope so.” Then he gasped. “I made dessert before dinner!”

Goushi laughed for real this time. “I think we can have dessert first, just this once.”


End file.
